


Ночь в Бикон-Хиллз (цикл драбблов)

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Ночь скрывает в себе множество тайн... Подглядим?





	1. Альфы

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов читается в предложенном автором порядке  
> Осторожно: ну очень редкопейринги  
> Выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено  
> Написано для fandom Teen Wolf 2016 в рамках Летней ФБ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл, 230 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Дюкалион /Скотт Макколл  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: драма, романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: сомнительное согласие. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Краткое содержание: Кто был охотник, кто ‒ добыча?

На Бикон-Хиллз стремительно надвигается тьма.

Кто бы ни укусил Мелиссу Маккол в ту ночь, Дюкалион был ему благодарен ‒ видят все волчьи боги. То, что не смогли сделать угрозы, лесть и заманчивые обещания, легко удалось полукружью следа острых зубов и небрежному «я о ней позабочусь».

Молодой альфа ушёл вслед за ним, ведомый страхом за жизнь дорогого существа.

Это даже слишком легко, и так странно, что, сколько бы времени ни прошло, напоминание об обращённой волчице неизменно срабатывает, заставляя прятать ощеренные клыки, опускать заалевший взгляд, и самому ‒ пусть медленно и по-прежнему неловко ‒ опускаться на колени меж широко расставленных сильных ног.

Дюкалион никогда не спешит, не теряет ни единого мгновения: прерывистого, сбивчивого ритма дыхания, тепла широких ладоней, шелеста расходящейся молнии, душного мускусного жара высвобождаемой напряжённой плоти… Горячий мокрый язык вновь клеймит его, заражает желанным вирусом, от которого нет спасения. Альфа альф ‒ победитель и вечный проигравший ‒ толкается в знойную глубину своего личного медового ада.

Сильная глотка туго сжимается вокруг него, и слепая тьма вновь накрывает всё вокруг, когда густое терпкое семя рвётся на свободу, выворачивая всё тело в мучительном спазме наслаждения.

Его маленький прирученный хищник тихо рычит, не смея вцепиться в такую близкую, обманчиво открытую шею.

Однажды горячая хмельная кровь хлынет ему на язык, заливая глотку безумием. Дюкалион сам подставится под клыки волчонка. Вот только кто в тот миг станет добычей? Их судьбы накрепко стянуты узлом, что не под силу перекусить даже волчьим зубам.

 


	2. Беты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл, 394 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Вернон Бойд /Айзек Лейхи  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Краткое содержание: Их судьбы накрепко стянуты узлом, что не под силу перекусить даже волчьим зубам

Их судьбы накрепко стянуты узлом, что не под силу перекусить даже волчьим зубам.

Никакой романтики ‒ только хруст костей на очередной тренировке стаи да метко брошенная после банка ледяного пива.

Бойд уходит вместе с Эрикой, чей слегка истерично-визгливый смех ещё долго бьётся в гладкие стенки черепной коробки, рождая многоголосое причудливое эхо. Слегка отдаёт безумием, но кто из них нынче нормален, после всего, что выпало на их долю?

Айзек ‒ хороший мальчик. Айзек ‒ отличный друг. Айзек ‒ новая надежда лакросса. Айзек ‒ идеальный бета.

Айзек всегда оправдывает ожидания, вот только Бойд не ждёт от него ничего.

Бойд никогда не звонит, он просто открывает дверь своим ключом. Бойд говорит тихо и очень мало, но молчание впервые не кажется тяжёлым. Бойд с одинаковым аппетитом съедает заказанный в ресторанчике ужин и подгорелую утреннюю яичницу. Бойд каждый раз уходит, словно навсегда, вымораживая за собой дом…

Айзек обзаводится вереницей пёстрых шарфов, самому себе порой напоминая многохвостую кицунэ ‒ но что ещё он может противопоставить непристойным пурпурным пятнам на своей шее, с которыми ‒ вот же подстава! ‒ не справляется хвалёная оборотническая регенерация?

Яркий шёлк словно создан для того, чтобы гибкой змеёй скользить по тёмной коже… Айзек неспешно оборачивает лёгкую ткань вкруг стоящего колом чужого члена. Бойд шумно выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда узел затягивается сильнее, хитрой петлёй прихватывая заодно и поджавшиеся в напряжении яйца.

Его ладони в сумерках летней ночи кажутся некрасивыми пятнами сажи на словно светящейся бледной коже задницы Айзека. Тот издевательски медленно опускается сверху, повернувшись спиной, и Бойд, прихватив поудобнее за бок, другой рукой вцепляется в его кудри, запрокидывая голову, едва ли не опрокидывая всего Айзека на себя.

Они движутся не в ритм, всё быстрее и резче, и, лишь слегка скользнув ладонью к низу живота Айзека, Бойд чувствует отголосок своего собственного движения внутри его тела.

Яйца готовы лопнуть, и Бойд рычит, непроизвольно уходя в трансформацию, уже не чувствуя, как тонкая рука ловким движением распускает казавшийся мёртвым узел. Лавина оглушающего оргазма сметает и корёжит их обоих, оставляя на смятых простынях невнятный ком перемешанных рук и ног ‒ словно слепленных, да и брошенных заигравшимся балованным ребёнком.

Нежная ткань, ещё недавно бывшая лёгким шёлковым шарфом, сонно спинывается в изножье постели, вусмерть угвазданная смешавшимся подсыхающим семенем. Лениво балансируя на краю сна, Айзек вспоминает о новом, только что купленном трикотажном шарфе: слегка пружинящая, чуть растягивающаяся ткань рождает новые, ещё не оформившиеся пикантные фантазии.

Айзек дьявольски изобретателен, а Бойд на диво вынослив ‒ идеальная пара. И кто сказал, что в Калифорнии нет волков?


	3. Серебро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл, 195 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Крис Арджент /Рафаэль Маккол  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Огонь камина, огонь горна, огонь земных недр ‒ вечный жар, привычно разделённый надвое

И кто сказал, что в Калифорнии нет волков?

Крис сам ‒ весь нерв и дикая беспризорная ярость, и эти стылые глаза, ледяным крюком намертво цепляющие душу: не отвернуться, не спрятаться, не забыть…

Рафаэль никогда не заглядывался на мужчин, никогда не нарушал должностных инструкций, никогда не заводил сомнительных знакомств, никогда не злоупотреблял алкоголем и психотропными веществами… Да что там ‒ он даже жене за все годы несложившегося брака ни разу не изменял. И, что скрывать, самую малость гордился этим.

Но в тот миг, когда его узкую кабинетную задницу распирает чужой налитой член, словно шомпол, туго протискивающийся в ещё неостывшее, протравленное порохом ружейное дуло, Рафаэль забывает себя и весь окружающий мир, и лишь гнётся, стачивается, гранится в кольце этих сильных и нежных безжалостных рук.

Крис неотвратимо нанизывает его на себя, заполняет собой, обволакивает ловчей сетью хриплого шёпота, плавит жаром выплёскиваемого семени. В его взгляде ‒ расплавленное серебро, и Рафаэль даже не пытается угадать, что отольётся из него к утру: пуля, не знающая промаха, или невесомая филигрань оправы обручального кольца, в котором он сам уютно устроится тяжёлым диким камнем…

Огонь камина, огонь горна, огонь земных недр ‒ вечный жар, привычно разделённый надвое. Огонь, обжигающий чужаков, покоряется лишь ладони, ласкающей прокопчённые камни очага.


	4. Огонь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл, 270 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: шериф Стилински /Джордан Пэрриш  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: Огонь, обжигающий чужаков, покоряется лишь ладони, ласкающей прокопчённые камни очага

Огонь, обжигающий чужаков, покоряется лишь ладони, ласкающей прокопчённые камни очага…

Джон кутается в форменную куртку даже в самую жаркую летнюю пору ‒ а ладони всё так же ледяные. Он склонен винить во всём здоровое питание, за которым с маниакальной тщательностью следит Стайлз. В Бикон-Хиллз снова участились случаи нападения диких животных, и усиленные дорожные патрули по ночам жгут костры у въездов в город. И всё чаще его напарником на внеурочных дежурствах становится помощник шерифа Пэрриш.

Пэрриш ‒ славный малый, с чудинкой, но в Бикон-Хиллз этим уже никого не удивишь. А ещё Пэрриш единственный, кто способен пронести контрабандный запрещённый кофе через весь наводнённый шпионами сына участок. Ароматный напиток обжигает пересохшее горло, и сердце сбивается с ритма ‒ подстёгнутое горчащей крепостью или яркой улыбкой ‒ не найти ответа…

Очередное ночное дежурство выпадает на полнолуние, радио хрипит помехами, а свет фонарей проигрывает огромному масляному блину Луны, дрожащими всполохами множащемуся в глазах напротив. Цепкий немигающий взгляд становится всё ближе, и Джон подаётся за ним, словно мотылёк, летящий на свет.

Он готов обжечься, он хочет обжечься, и даже, быть может, и вовсе сгореть, но огонь словно расступается перед ним, принимая в свои объятия, огонь нежен и чуток, и деликатен. Огонь влажен и хрипло стонет, вылизывая длинным языком его переполненные яйца.

Джон выплёскивается, кажется, вечность. Боится загасить огонь и не имеет сил остановиться, толкаясь всё глубже и глубже в конвульсивно сжимающееся горло. И, спустя вечность, а, может, всего лишь мгновение, задыхается и рождается заново в поцелуе, отчётливо отдающем его собственным вкусом.

Укрощённый, прирученный огонь уютно и сонно дышит, тычась острым носом где-то за ухом, повисая на его шее сочным ожерельем спелой рябины. Мясистые терпкие ягоды пахнут осенью и покоем.


	5. Рябина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл, 243 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Алан Дитон /Дэнни Махилани  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Краткое содержание: Они часто смотрят друг на друга, но мало говорят

Мясистые терпкие ягоды пахнут осенью и покоем.

Дэнни грызёт их горстями, не обращая внимания на горьковатый, слегка вяжущий привкус, оседающий на языке. Сочные крупные кораллово-красные капельки звонко хрупают под напором крепких зубов, сок брыжжет в горло, заставляя часто сглатывать. Дэнни беззаботно болтает ногами, с удобством устроившись на разделительной стойке в приёмной, зная, что его любовнику с этого ракурса открывается прекрасный вид на ходящий ходуном кадык и длинную шею, подчёркнутую низким вырезом мягкого джемпера.

В Дитоне самом есть что-то дикое ‒ недаром он всю сознательную жизнь возится с четвероногими пациентами, некоторые из которых, впрочем, обрастают шерстью, в основном, по собственному желанию.

Дэнни ничего не имеет против дополнительных клыкасто-когтистых опций организма, но сам прекрасно обходится без них. И тем не менее, сам того не замечая, в один прекрасный день обзаводится собственным альфой.

Дитон помечает его собой с особой тщательностью: цепь аккуратных укусов спускается вдоль позвоночника, заставляя Дэнни выгибаться мартовским кошаком, льнущим к хозяйским рукам. Бесстыжий жадный язык ввинчивается в благодарно принимающее его нутро, влажно оглаживая расступающиеся под его напором края аккуратного входа и нежные внутренние стенки. Дэнни задерживает дыхание, прислушиваясь к себе, расставляет ноги пошире, раскрывается навстречу желанному вторжению…

Они движутся в ритме сердца ‒ удар и ещё один, и вновь ‒ словно пульсирующая двойная звезда на мягком бархате ночи. А после проливаются Млечным Путём ‒ снова вместе ‒ и долгий сытый стон сменяет тихое сонное дыхание.

Они часто смотрят друг на друга, но мало говорят. Слова зачастую всё только портят. Их не пугает длинная ночь. Они не ждут рассвета.


	6. Аконит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл, 264 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Дерек Хейл /Мелисса Маккол  
> Категория: гет  
> Жанр: драма, романс  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: сомнительное согласие  
> Краткое содержание: Они не ждут рассвета

Они не ждут рассвета.

С рассветом чудовища остаются под кроватью, а кошмары утекают дымкой тумана. Их чудовища всегда с ними, внутри них, сонно ворочаются под кожей, глядят их глазами в зеркальное отражение. Их кошмары похожи и вместе с тем разнятся настолько, что бесполезно искать утешения в объятиях друг друга. Вместо этого они ищут забвения.

Дерек привык терять и не привык беречь, и, как и любая новая наука, эта даётся ему с кровью. Стая альф, смертной лавой прокатившись сквозь город, оставляет его на знакомом пепелище с поредевшей стаей и новообращённой зрелой волчицей, враз лишившейся детёныша, ушедшего вслед за Дюкалионом.

В первое же полнолуние Мелисса рвёт цепи, которых с лихвой хватало для Эрики. Она кажется совершенно безумной ‒ безумнее всех, кого Дерек видел раньше. Не помогают ни уговоры, ни рык: они дерутся насмерть, рвут друг друга в кровь. Алая пелена застит взгляд…

А в следующее мгновение Дерек обнаруживает себя, остервенело вбивающимся в мягкое лоно самки, накрепко прихватив зубами её загривок. Он берёт её вновь и вновь ‒ всю ночь до рассвета, рыча и запуская когти в податливую плоть при любом намёке на новое сопротивление, а под конец запирает набухшим впервые за долгое время узлом.

Уже к исходу ночи он знает, что волчица понесёт от него. На землях Бикон-Хиллз семя Хейлов всегда даёт сильные всходы.  
Они слишком разные, и у каждого ‒ свой список потерь и разочарований. Им трудно идти на компромисс, и только растущий в утробе волчонок постепенно примиряет их друг с другом.

Но, даже засыпая в одной постели, они зачастую продолжают мысленный спор с Питером ‒ каждый о своём. Питеру же ни до кого из них нет дела.


	7. Омела

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драббл, 248 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Питер Хейл /Стайлз Стилински  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: романс, флафф  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Краткое содержание: Оборотень, покорный одной лишь Луне, отныне пленён человеком

Питеру ни до кого нет дела.

Питер накрывает собой распростёртое на постели тело. Стайлз, необычно притихший и предельно расслабленный, в жарком сумраке ночи походит на языческую статуэтку, что покоится на светлом шёлке драгоценного ложа. И оборотень, покорный одной лишь Луне, отныне пленён человеком. В полуночную тишину вплетается тихий голос ‒ Питер шепчет:

‒ Всё в тебе совершенно. Твоё тело гибко, словно тростник на ветру, кожа смуглая, зацелованная солнцем. Глаза твои ‒ дикий мёд, а брови подобны крыльям летящей птицы. И этот маленький любопытный нос не пропустит ни единого приключения. Губы твои ‒ радость и гибель: поцелуешь ‒ исцелишь сердце, острым словом ‒ ранишь. Шея длинная манит, и нить пульса схожа с лесным родником, что способен утолить смертную жажду изнурённого путника. Плечи покрыты веснушками, словно ночной небосвод звёздами ‒ по ним держит путь мой караван. Тёмные бутоны сосков столь нежны, что одно лишь дуновение ночного ветерка способно превратить их в маленькие твёрдые камушки, которые так и тянет прикусить, вызывая тихий стон, а после вновь заласкать жарким мокрым языком. Дуги рёбер схожи с расцветившими летнее небо радугами, приносящими счастье увидевшим их. И эта нежная ямка пупка ‒ драгоценная жемчужина на морском дне твоего мягкого живота.

Волк склоняет голову всё ниже, удобно устраивается меж разведённых длинных ног, влажно лижет ‒ снова и снова, опьянённый вкусом и тихими стонами своей пары. Стайлз весь ‒ ночь, и Луна, и звёзды, и бескрайнее небо, и сам Космос. В нём рождаются и умирают галактики, взрываются сверхновые, под зажмуренными веками проносятся яркохвостые кометы, и пульс Вселенной бьётся в ритме его сердца.

Над Бикон-Хиллз занимается рассвет.


End file.
